This invention relates generally to fitted sheets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose fitted sheet for use as a fitted crib or bed sheet with an integral protective structure for covering and for protecting a mattress and to a safe fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet that completely and positively encases and engages the entire mattress such that a corner or any portion of the crib sheet can not be inadvertedly pulled loose by an infant and thereby significantly reduces the risk of an infant""s chance of suffocation due to entanglement in the crib sheet.
Children""s cribs are provided with a mattress which is protectively covered by a crib sheet. The usual practice is to position a separately disposed protective rubber mat or pad between the crib sheet and the mattress to maintain the surface of the mattress in a clean and sanitary condition when an infant or a young child occupying the crib wets or soils the crib sheet. Unfortunately, such rubber mats or pads are usually sized to fit under a portion of the top surface of the crib mattress and therefore do not adequately and completely protect the surfaces of the mattress left uncovered. Since the crib sheet is frequently soiled, it must be repeatedly washed, and the separate rubber mat must also be cleaned. The typical crib sheet is fabricated of cotton or other natural or synthetic textile material, or a composite thereof. In fitting the sheet to the mattress, one must manipulate the sheet and tuck it in to form corners which conform to the corners of the mattress. Frequently, the crib sheet does not completely encase the mattress, rather the crib sheet often only covers the sleeping surface, the sides and ends of the mattress and only a small portion of the bottom of the mattress, leaving the major bottom portion uncovered by the crib sheet. Oftentimes, even if some attachments such as elastic materials, hooks or the like are used to secure the mattress corners or edges by extending partially around the peripheral bottom edge mattress surface, children can undo the insecurely fastened crib sheet and become entangled in it and may suffocate.
Similar problems occur regarding maintaining ordinary bed sheets used in hospitals, nursing homes and in other situations in a clean and sanitary condition when the occupant of the bed is incontinent and wets or soils the sheet covering the mattress.
One problem associated with conventional crib sheets is that such sheets are permeable to liquid, and one must, therefore, after each use, strip the sheet off the mattress, often at inopportune times, and clean it for reuse.
Another problem associated with conventional crib sheets is that they are unsafe because they are partially disposed on the crib mattress are not adequately and positively secured to the crib mattress thereby allowing the crib sheet to be pulled off by an infant or child who can become entangled in it and suffocate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,753 to Lunt, shows a fitted crib or bed sheet with a liquid impermeable backing plastic film with an absorbent top layer laminated to the film and being attachable to a mattress with elastic strips. A problem with such an arrangement is that elastic strips can weaken after repeated laundering and jeopardize their attachment effectiveness thereby making the potentially loosely secured sheet susceptible to unwanted removal by a child which can cause injury or death.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,408 to Illingworth shows a bedding system for a baby crib having a waterproof pad with elastic and Velcro mattress attachments. Elastic mattress attachments can deteriorate with repeated use and from laundering. The exposed bottom surface of the mattress does not permit the bedding system to be reversibly used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,375 to Bull shows a mattress deck waterproof cover with a zipper(s); so that both the top and bottom mattress portions can be removed. The invention generally refers to a removable mattress cover or mattress pad which forms an integral portion of the mattress. It would not be practical for use as an integral fitted sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,853 to Turnbull shows a fitted sheet with a zipper and elastic bands. The zipper is used to secure the bottom panel to the opposite side panel to hold the sheet to the mattress. The elastic bands are used to hold a portion of the sheet on a part of the bottom of the mattress. Elastic mattress attachments can deteriorate with repeated use and from laundering. The, exposed bottom surface of the mattress does not permit the fitted sheet to be reversibly used.
Other patents showing moisture proof sheets or the like includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,320 to Mortez et al which shows a spot welded moisture managing bed pad and bed sheet. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,565 to Blake shows a separable moisture proof sheet and U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,959 to Dagenais et al shows a stitched absorbent bed pad.
A transcript from Burrelle""s Information Services of the NBC TV show xe2x80x9cDateline NBCxe2x80x9d of Oct. 21, 1998 highlights the tragic problem of infant deaths caused by ill fitting crib sheets which are pulled off the crib mattress by infants and small children who become entangled in them and die by suffocation caused by asphyxiation. This reportedly happened to a child who had somehow managed to pull his sheet up and then wrapped himself in it so tightly that it cut off his air supply and suffocated him to death. It was reported that most crib sheets fit the mattress to the point that they probably touch the bottom corners but do not go under the corners. This may be due to the fact that there are no present federal safety standards for crib sheets. The Good Housekeeping Institute staffers bought 22 name-brand crib sheets and subjected them to an industry-accepted laundry-type test for shrinkage and were very surprised to find that only 4 of the 22 sheets tested ended up holding their fit properly after repeated washings. The sheets that shrunk couldn""t be wrapped around and they don""t fit completely over the mattress. Technicians demonstrated that a poorly fitting sheet could be readily detached by a one year old infant with a force of as little as three pounds. Although some efforts reportedly have been made to eliminate the problem, it is apparent that no practical crib sheet is available which solves the problem satisfactorily and that there is an immediate need for a practical safe crib sheet.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional crib sheets or the like, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is a need for an improved fitted sheet, that has an integral protective structure, rather than a separate bed pad, and preferably, an integral structure disposed on the underside on at least the top panel of the fitted sheet, and preferably on at least both the top and bottom panels and even more preferably, on the. interior perimeter of the fitted sheet, for reversibly covering and for completely protecting a mattress from wetting by an infant or by incontinent persons.
Also, the present inventor recognized the unfulfilled need to provide a safe fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet that completely and positively encases and engages the entire mattress such that a corner or any portion of the crib sheet can not be inadvertedly pulled loose by an infant and thereby significantly reduces the risk of an infant""s chance of suffocation due to entanglement in the crib sheet.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a fitted sheet that has an integral pad, rather than a separate pad, for reversibly covering and for protecting a mattress from wetting by an infant or by incontinent persons and a safe fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art sheets and pads. Such a fitted sheet should be one that is easy to use, is readily launderable, is positively securable to a mattress and is economically manufactured.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose fitted sheet comprising a coverlet with an integral pad member, rather than using a separate; mat or bed pad, for covering and for protecting a mattress from wetting by an infant or by incontinent persons and also serving as a safe fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a fitted sheet with a coverlet that is reversible when used for covering and for protecting a mattress from wetting by an infant or by incontinent persons and a safe fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet which provides a safe, convenient means for removably securing the crib sheet to a mattress such that a corner or any portion of the crib sheet can not be inadvertedly pulled loose by an infant and thereby significantly reduces the risk of an infant""s chance of suffocation due to entanglements in the crib sheet.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fitted sheet which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
Another object of this invention to provide a fitted sheet that has a coverlet which is launderable, having a base sheet member formed of a liquid impermeable material, a pad member formed of a liquid absorbent material and a cover sheet member formed of a material chosen from the group consisting of cotton, flannel and wool which are joined, by sewing, to form an integral layered structure.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a fitted sheet that has, preferably, a pad member with a base sheet member integral with a cover sheet member disposed on at least two panels of the fitted sheet, and even more preferably, on all panels on the interior perimeter of the fitted sheet, that may be conveniently reversed when soiled or wet, simply by reversing the mattress: such that a clean, dry bottom panel is available for immediate use without the need to change the entire fitted sheet until a later more convenient time.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a fitted sheet that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and easy to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for a fitted sheet, particularly a fitted sheet with a coverlet that has an integral pad member and preferably, a pad member on at least each side of the fitted sheet for reversibly covering and for protecting a mattress from wetting by an infant or by incontinent persons and a safe fitted sheet for use as a crib sheet. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to change a fitted sheet particularly when an infant or an incontinent person wets the bed by reversing the mattress such that a clean, dry fitted sheet surface is available so that the entire bedding does not have to be changed or laundered until a later, more convenient time. Also, the invention, when used as a crib sheet, provides peace of mind in knowing that the fitted sheet is safely secured to the crib mattress.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to a first aspect, provides a fitted sheet for receiving and for covering a mattress having a top surface, a bottom surface spaced from and parallel to the top surface, a first end surface and a second end surface extending between the top and bottom surfaces and a first side surface and a second side surface extending between the top and bottom surfaces. The fitted sheet comprising a coverlet, generally conforming to the dimensions of the mattress, having a top panel spaced from and parallel to a bottom panel, a first end panel and a second end panel extending between the top and bottom panels and a first side panel and a second side panel extending between the top and bottom panels. The coverlet completely encasing the mattress. The coverlet having a base sheet member, a pad member and a cover sheet member. The pad member disposed between the base sheet member and the cover sheet member. The pad member and the base sheet member are joined, by sewing, to at least the top panel of the cover sheet member such that the base sheet member contacting at least one surface of the mattress. A fastening means for releasably securing the fitted sheet to the mattress disposed on at least the first side panel, the first end panel and the second side panel of the coverlet.
The second aspect is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a fitted sheet for receiving and for covering a mattress is disclosed, comprising a coverlet, generally conforming to the dimensions of the mattress, having a bottom panel, a first end panel and a second end panel extending between the top and bottom panels and a first side panel and a second side panel extending between the top and bottom panels completely encasing the mattress. The coverlet having a base sheet member formed of a liquid impermeable material, a pad member formed of a liquid absorbent material and a cover sheet member formed of a material chosen from the group consisting of cotton, flannel and wool. The coverlet is launderable. The pad member disposed between the base sheet member and the cover sheet member. The pad member and the base sheet member being joined, by sewing, to at least the top panel of the cover sheet member such that the base sheet member contacting at least one surface of the mattress. A fastening means for releasably securing the fitted sheet to the mattress disposed on at least the first side panel, the first end panel and the second side panel of the coverlet.
The third aspect is a special case of the first aspect and second aspects of this invention with additional features.
According to a third aspect of the invention, disclosed is a fitted sheet for receiving and for covering a mattress. The fitted sheet comprising a coverlet, generally conforming to the dimensions of the mattress, having a bottom, panel, a first end panel and a second end panel extending between the top and bottom panels and a first side panel and a second side panel extending between the top and bottom panels completely encasing the mattress. The coverlet having a base sheet member formed of a liquid impermeable material, a pad member formed of a liquid absorbent material and a cover sheet member formed of a material chosen from the group consisting of cotton, flannel and wool. The base sheet is laminated to the pad member prior to joining to the cover sheet. The coverlet is launderable. The laminated base sheet and the pad member disposed beneath the cover sheet member. The laminated base sheet member and the pad member being joined, by sewing, to at least both the top panel and to the bottom panel of the cover sheet member such that the base sheet member contacting the top and bottom surfaces of the mattress making the fitted sheet reversibly usable when the coverlet is wet or soiled, by reversing the mattress such that the bottom panel of the coverlet being clean and dry, is available for immediate use, without the need to change the entire fitted sheet until a later, more convenient, time. A fastening means for releasably securing the fitted sheet to the mattress, such as a zipper, disposed on the first side panel about midway between the top panel and the bottom panel and extending from a point about midway between the first end panel and the second end panel completely across the first end panel and terminating on the second side panel at about midway between the top panel and the bottom panel and between the first end panel and the second end panel of the coverlet to allow the mattress to be conveniently received by the fitted sheet.